Shy the Wolf
Shy is a Zhu Zhu Wolf Bio: Shy takes a crystal sparkle bath and has a crystal motion, rainbow power and elements of harmony with her friends, a soaring pegasus set at Burger King with breezie friends. She wears styling strands - yellow, blue, white, purple, orange and pink. She is basic with friendship charm wings. She rides the rainbow power train to the cottage. She wears magic styling strands and has a power style fashion, an articulated style fashion or Wonderbolts style fashion. Her magic styling strands are two purples, white, pink and light pink. Her power style fashion has a white moon necklace and cloud-white sunglasses. Her articulated style fashion has an orange apple scarf, diamond encrusted tail armor, pink, yellow, red and orange balloon top hat, lavender star cape, rainbow gauntlets and yellow butterfly glasses. Her Wonderbolts style fashion has yellow and white butterfly wings, diamond encrusted tail armor, lavender star cape, gray, white and black balloon top hat, an orange apple scarf and rainbow gauntlets. She rides the royal spin along chariot. She has a runaway fashion. Her runaway fashion has a lavender star cape, rainbow gauntlets, an orange apple scarf, yellow butterfly glasses and pink, yellow, red and orange balloon top hat. She has nurturing friends. She is a styling wolf and wears a purple and pink star hat, pink diamond anklet, an orange apple scarf, butterfly earrings and rainbow tail armor. She has friends. She has a reboot style fashion. Her reboot style fashion has a pink butterfly hair bow, purple star cape and rainbow spiked collar. She has shining friends. She turns into a seadog. She has a land & sea fashion and glitter & style. Her land fashion has cloud-white sunglasses, a blue moon necklace, white sun hat and blue moon balloon. Her sea fashion has rare star glasses, gray rocker tail rings, green butterfly hair bow, pink diamond necklace, rainbow armor and an orange heart ring. Her glitter is yellow, orange and purple. She is a pirate wolf. She goes to the friendship festival and has land & sea snap on fashion. Her land fashion has a lavender star cape, white diamond anklet, pink balloon bowler hat, an orange apple scarf, yellow butterfly glasses and rainbow tail armor. Her sea fashion has a diamond crown, pink rocker hair, rainbow spiked collar, butterfly earrings, purple star glasses and tan pearl bracelet. She has pony friends with kindness lessons. She has friends & foe and Equestria friends and meet the Mane 6. She is a styling wolf and wears a yellow butterfly hair bow, purple star glasses, an orange apple scarf, rainbow gauntlets, diamond encrusted tail armor and pink balloon bowler hart She meets birthday surprise ponies and pet care class and has the best gift ever. She is brushable with molded hair. Gender: female Animal: wolf Birthmark: three pink butterflies Birthday: July 6 Lives in: Zhu Zhu Love Hotel Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Female characters fanmade